halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick 'r Treat (Haunted House Orlando)
'Trick 'r Treat '''was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in the Parade Warehouse. History and Location On May 16th, 2018, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the Trick 'r Treat would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would be made after the popularity of the previous year's Trick 'r Treat scarezone. The codename for this house was "Dynamite", as TnT sounds like TrT. The house would be located in a building called The Parade Warehouse. The Parade Warehouse was a very large warehouse built to hold the various parade floats used at Universal. After the Superstar Parade was added, Universal had to build a structure to put the excess floats under, as both a haunted house and all of the extra floats from the new parade could not fit in the warehouse. They would also build a Second Parade Warehouse in early 2018. Description ''Trick 'r Treat—this terrifying maze is breaking all the rules of our Halloween tradition. It’s Trick ‘r Treat time. In this house you have to play by the rules or pay the ultimate price. Your dread will grow as Sam, the vengeful trick-or-treater, waits for the moment he can treat rule-breakers to his favorite Halloween surprises: razor lollipops and sweet revenge. As you find your way through the five twisted stories of Trick ‘r Treat, you’ll recoil in terror when you witness the fate of those who didn’t honor the tradition. Don’t be caught dead breaking the rules. Experience Queue and Facade The normal queue entered through the outdoor E.T. queue. It went around to the back of the building and goes down a long road straight to the Parade Warehouse. The express line however goes through the Curious George area of the Kidzone, and goes through a gate near the back where it merges with the regular line. The facade which was outside of the entrance to the Parade Warehouse was a giant rectangle that says Trick 'r Treat. It also has a picture of Sam on it. The path to the entrance of the Parade Building is lined with fences with pumpkins on them. Walkthrough When guests entered the building, they would be greeted with Mr. Kreeg's house from the movie, with a lawn covered in pumpkins. Sam could be seen standing next to a trashcan. Entering the house Mr. Kreeg would shoot at Sam who is on top of the stairs. He would disappear, and then appear next to guests. Going down a hallway, guests would see Mr. Kreeg being bitten by Sam who is on top of him. The next room was the bedroom where Mr. Kreeg and Sam would both jump out. Guests would then go outside where you can see Charlie puking, two Sams jumping out from behind ghost sheets, and the corpse of Emma. Rhonda also jumps out for a scare. Guests would then enter Mr. Wilkins house where Billy and and fake corpse jump out. Sam can also be seen staring through a window and Charlies head can be seen on a plate. After that guests would enter the backyard where Steven Wilkins and another Sam jump out. The woman dressed as a cat also appears. Next, guests would go to an alleyway where a girl can be seen being grabbed by Vampire Wilkins. The Devil Head Kid (sometimes replaced with Clown Girl) will also jump out. The following room was a wooded area. Corpses can be seen strewn around and a werewolf puppet growls at guests. Laurie and Janet also pop out in this room, and Sam can be seen sitting on a tree trunk. The next scene shows a school bus filled with kids. Chip in a pirate costume jumps out next to it. The vampire kid also jumps out. Guests then enter the rusted lift and enter the bottom of the cliff. In this room the school bus can be seen crashed into a lake. The Clown Girl, Bunny Kid, and Skeleton Kid all jump out at this part. The final room is a small room with pictures and a maskless Sam jumps out for a final scare. Scareactors * Mr. Kreeg X3 * Sam X Various * Rhonda * Billy Wilkins * Steven Wilkins X2 * Steve Wilkins Victim * Screaming Girl * Devil Head Kid * Laurie * Janet * Danielle * Chip * Vampire Kid * Bunny Kid * Skeleton Kid Pictures Trick r Treat house Room 4.jpg|An image of the Trick 'r Treat haunted house that was uploaded on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter page on 8/29/18. Trick r Treat House Room 3.jpg|An image of the Trick 'r Treat haunted house that was uploaded on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter page on 8/29/18. Trick r Treat House Room 2.jpg|An image of the Trick 'r Treat haunted house that was uploaded on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter page on 8/29/18. Trick r Treat House Room 1.jpg|An image of the Trick 'r Treat haunted house that was uploaded on the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Twitter page on 8/29/18. Trick 'r Treat Facade Pumpkin Prop 1.png Trick 'r Treat Facade 2.jpg Mr.Kreeg.png Sam (Trick 'r Treat 28).png Rhonda.png Billy Wilkins.png Steven Wilkins Victim.png Steven Wilkins.png Devil Head Kid.png Screaming Girl (Trick 'r Treat).png Werewolf (Trick 'r Treat 28).png 70C42D44-07CE-4E0A-8B74-D3ACF71BB80A.jpeg C6A30CB2-48DD-4091-98B1-6362FDAFFBC6.jpeg Chip.png Vampire Kid.png Bunny Kid.png Skeleton Kid.png Sam (No Mask,28).png Quarry Concept (Trick 'r Treat).jpg Wolf Puppet (Trick 'r Treat).jpg Sam Mask 1 (Orlando).jpg Sam Mask 2 (Orlando).jpg Sam Prop HHN 28.png Rhonda 2.png Someone Loves Sam.png Sammy!.png Vampire Kid 2.png HHN 28 Media (Trick 'R Treat).png Laurie (HHN 28).png Videos Trick 'r Treat HHN 28 Highlights Universal Orlando Trick ‘r Treat highlights from Halloween Horror Nights Orlando 2018 Trick R' Treat Halloween Horror Nights hightlight Universal, Orlando Trick 'R Treat at Halloween Horror Nights 28 Orlando Trick r Treat Highlights at HHN 28 in Night Vision at Universal Orlando Trick 'r Treat maze at Halloween Horror Nights 2018, Universal Studios Orlando Trick r Treat Highlights at Universal Orlando's HHN 28 Trick 'r Treat House Reveal Halloween Horror Nights 2018 Trivia * Many props from the previous years scarezone were used in this house, such as the barfing Charlie and the girl strung up on the ghost post. Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Parade Warehouse